Que Tal Si
by ritch-diaz
Summary: EL GANADÓR!!! Que tal si el regalo de jun tao hubiera sido el cadaver de amidamaru!!! lean y dejen sus comentarios!!! SEGUNDA ENCUESTA YA ARRIBA!!!
1. ENCUESTA 1

HOLA, YO SOY GOTEN SAOTOME Y ESTA MAQUINA SE LLAMA LA MAQUINA **"QUE TAL SI…"**,  ESTA MAQUINA PUEDE MOSTRARNOS LO QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI _TAL_ COSA HUBIERA SUCEDIDO EN LA HISTORIA DE SHAMAN KING,.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **EL "QUE TAL SI..." DEBE DE SER EN LO QUE HA PASADO EN LA SERIE HASTA AHORITA, EJEMPLO: SI HOY ACABA DE PASAR UN CAPITULO NUEVO, SI ES ACEPTADO EN EL "QUE TAL SI..." PERO SI QUIEREN UN "QUE TAL SI..." DE EL FINAL DE SHAMAN KING, NO LO PODRE HACER, ENTIENDEN?... (CREO QUE NO, PERO BUENO...)

LO UNICO QUE DEVEN DE HACER EN ESTE FIC, ES ESCOGER UNO DE LOS DOS  "QUE TAL SI..." QUE PONDRE CADA SEMANA,  PROBABLEMENTE LOS VIERNES LOS PONDRE, USTEDES EN SUS REVIEWS TIENEN QUE PONER UN "QUE TAL SI..." DE ESOS DOS Y APARTE PONER EL "QUE TAL SI..."  QUE USTEDES QUIERAN QUE YO ESCRIBA.

LOS LUNES CHECARE CUAL DE LAS TRES OPCIONES GANÓ Y ESCRIBIRE LO MEJOR Y MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA PARA PODER COMPLACERLOS, SI TENGO TIEMPO DE SOBRA, PODRE HACER LOS QUE USTEDES PONDRAN EN SUS REVIEWS, SI NO, NO SE PREOCUPEN, EL VIERNES PONDRE LA NUEVA LISTA Y SUS "QUE TAL SI..." PODRAN ESTAR AHÍ.

BUENO... A CONTINUACIÓN PONDRE LOS PRIMEROS "QUE TAL SI...".   

"QUE TAL SI ANNA HUBIERA SIDO LA PROMETIDA DE REN TAO"

"QUE TAL SI EL REGALO DE YUN TAO HUBIERA SIDO EL CADÁVER DE AMIDAMARU"

ESTA BIEN, RECUERDEN PONER EN SU REVIEW UNA DE ESTAS DOS OPCIONES Y SU PROPIA OPCION, TIENEN HASTA EL LUNES PARA VOTAR, LOS JUEVES SUBIRE EL PRIMER "QUE TAL SI...", Y OTRA COSA, SI LES GUSTA MUCHO UN CAPITULO, SOLO PIDANME CONTINUACIÓN.

ATTE.

GOTEN SAOTOME.


	2. Que tal si el regalo de Jun Tao fuera el...

"QUE TAL SI EL REGALO DE JUN TAO HUBIERA SIDO EL CADAVER DE AMIDAMARU"

**__**

**__**

Es de noche, en un hotel, una mujer de unos 17 años se asoma por la ventana del edificio.

_"Yoh Asakura no es ningún oponente fuerte, no entiendo porque te causo tantos problemas" _ Dice la linda chica, dirigiéndose a un joven que se encontraba recostado en un sofá. _"jm, todo estará bien Ren, ya que yo me encargare de hacerlo pedazos". _Jun se voltea y observa a Ren. _"Recuerda, mi objetivo es apoyarte en lo necesario... ademas... un espíritu jamás podrá ganarle a su propio cadáver, jajajajajajaja"._

EL DÍA SIGUIENTE. 

Yoh se encuentra corriendo por la ciudad con un gran numero de pesas en sus manos y en sus piernas, es acompañado del joven Manta y su espíritu, Amidamaru. Yoh se encuentra muy agitado, y va diciendo:

_"hm, hm ,hm, ciento que no puedo ,hm hm hm, ciento que no llego"_ Se detiene en una banca a descansar. _"hm, espera, vamos a descansar un poco, necesito aire" _le dice a Manta.

De la nada sale Amidamaru: _"Vamos, usted puede amo Yoh, ha pasado la mitad de la trayectoria"_

_"¿Qué dices?, ¿Apenas llevo la mitad?" _Dice Yoh en un tono agitado _"Si el sudor son las lagrimas del corazón, entonces ya no tengo ni riñón"_

_"Pero me sorprende que continúes con esto, el numero que llevas de pesas también ha incrementado" _ Dice Manta

"No lo se, pero últimamente la comida me ha parecido existía" 

_"Que que!!" Dicen Manta y Amidamaru._

_"A decir verdad, parece como si me ejercitara todos los días para recibir todos esos deliciosos alimentos, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja"_

_"No digas eso, ¿no se te hace muy pesado?"_

_"Mmm... Bueno, a medida en que vamos entrenando Amidamaru y yo, las cosas se vuelven mas fáciles, y también si pienso que esto es divertido, no tengo absolutamente nada de que quejarme"_

_"Amo Yoh" _Dice Amidamaru con su tranquila voz.

"Si seguimos así, podré comer tepaylaki con mole poblano" Dice Yoh mientras que se levanta. 

_"pero eso también lo resentirá tu estomago" _Dice Manta

Después de eso, Yoh continua corriendo, y Manta lo sigue atrás. En lo que va corriendo, Yoh y Manta observan a un señor entregando unos volantes. Manta toma uno...

_"¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE QUEEEEEEEEE!!!???" _Grita Manta.

_"¿mmm?" _Hacen Amidamaru e Yoh.

"ES UNA PROPAGANDA DE LEE BRUCE LONG!!!" 

_"¿Quién es ese Lee bruce long?" _Pregunta Yoh

_"¿Qué que? ¿No lo conocen?" _ Les dice Manta

_"mm mm"_

_"Lee bruce long es un actor famoso de películas, No, mejor dicho, es una leyenda en el mundo de las películas de acción"_

_"Hooo"  _Exclama Yoh

"Un actor de películas, acaso se trata de un villano peligroso" 

_"No, te equivocas, Lee Bruce long es un luchador de Cun Fu que utiliza su cuerpo y sus técnicas para combatir el mal. Gracias a sus poderes extraordinarios y su impresionante fuerza, se les dio un giro diferente a las películas de acción, lo cual hizo que se convirtiera en una personalidad famosísima"_

_"con razón no lo conozco. Eso sucedió hace mucho" _

_"Desde que morí no he vuelto a saber de la humanidad"_

_"PUES ENTONSES VALLAMOS A VER EL ESTRENO DE SU NUEVA PELÍCULA, UN GOLPE DE FURIA 3, Y APARTE TAMBIEN PODREMOS VERLO EN PERSONA!!"_

_"Mmm, mejor no, aparte no tengo el dinero para pagar las entradas"_

_"Deberían de verla, esta es una secuela de una de las mas grandes películas de Lee Bruce Long"_

Ellos no se han dado cuenta que su próxima pesadilla, Jun Tao, los esta observando desde una vagoneta roja, ella solo baja sus minoculares y sonríe maliciosamente.

"Lee Bruce Long siempre dice algo muy importante, si enfrentas tu poder contra tu oponente, conseguirás el daño de el y por supuesto que también el tullo, también dijo que después de recibir golpes de gran impacto, nacen las reacciones, y esas superan los mismos limites hasta romperse. Es como el proverbio que dice que las palabras suaves son las que dominan los corazones duros, a veces resulta mas fácil romper una rama dura y grande, que una frágil y de menor resistencia, Lee Bruce Long se basa en varios trucos y en diversas patadas para confundir al enemigo, y justo cuando ve la oportunidad, ataca con una poderosa técnica, ¿qué dices? ¿no crees que esto te servirá para la pelea de shamanes?" dice Manta muy feliz.

"no Manta, la pelea de Shamanes es muy distinta a..."dice Yoh pero lo interrumpe .

"QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  Grita Manta

"¿Qué te pasa Manta?" Dice Yoh

_"es... es... ... ... ...¡¡¡LEE BRUCE LOOOOOOOOOONG!!!"_

Lee Bruce Long se encuentra caminando frente a Yoh y Manta.

"Manta... ... ¿Este debilucho es tu Lee Bruce Long?" Le dice Yoh a Manta mientras que con su dedo, le toca la cabeza a Lee Bruce Long una y otra vez. "¡¡¡DÉJALO Y NO LE DIGAS ASI!!!"  Le grita Manta a Yoh. "Perdónelo señor Lee Bruce Long, por favor, el es un iluso que no sabe quien es usted, perdónelo por favor!" dice muy apenado. 

_"No hay problema niño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" _Dice Bruce Long

"Mi nombre es Manta Oyamada" 

_"Y yo soy Yoh Asakura"_

_"TONTO!! A TI NO TE PREGUNTARON!"_

_"Mucho gusto, yo soy Lee Bruce Long"_

_"Si! Mucho gusto, ¿que estas haciendo por estos rumbos?" _Dice Manta

"Estoy tratando de huir de mis fans. Están emocionadas por el estreno de mi nueva película"

_"Ya veo" _dice Yoh. _"¿no quieres un lugar para esconderte?, mi casa estaría bien, y así Manta estaría muy feliz"_

_"¿Están seguros que podré quedarme en su casa?"_

_"Si!" _Contesta Yoh

Así, los tres empiezan a caminar hacia la casa de Yoh, Manta le jala la pantalonera a Yoh para decirle algo, Yoh se agacha y Manta le dice:

"Estas seguro,  ¿ no habrá ningún problema con Anna?" 

_"no te preocupes, no le hará nada malo, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja"_

__

EN LA CASA DE YOH

"QUIEN...          ...       ...        ES      ...      ... ...      ESTE"  Dice Anna en un tono serio, como siempre.

"no te enojes Anna, el es Bruce Lee, es una estrella de hollywood" Dice Yoh con su simpática voz

"¡¡¡NO SE LLAMA ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! ¡¡¡ES LEE BRUCE LONG!!!!" Dice manta enojado

"¿Y quien es ese?" Dice Anna

"Lee Bruce Long es un luchador de Cun fu que utiliza su cuerpo y sus técnicas para combatir el mal. Gracias a..."

"No, no empieces otra ves!" Dice Yoh.

"Espero que me pueda quedar en su casa, señorita"

"Mmm... señorita eh, eso me gusta" Dice Anna.

Se corta la imagen y cambia a una con Lee Bruce Long con un gorro de chef y un mandil.

"Y cuando termines, me darás un masaje en la espalda"

DE REGRESO AL COMEDOR

"¿Por qué tratas tan mal a la gente ?" Dice Yoh

"¿Qué?¿Le quieres ayudar?"

"no, así esta bien Anna"

Manta: U_U

"¿Qué te pasa Manta?" Le dice Yoh a Manta

"Mira la casa que esta en la televisión"  Dice el pequeño, señalando el televisor

En el televisor se puede observar la casa de Yoh. Se observa un reportero diciendo unas palabras

"Nos encontramos en la casa de los Asakura, cientos de fans y paparatcis se encuentran presentes, nos han informado que Lee Bruce Long se encuentra descansando en esta casa, nos informan que son sus amigos, familiares o algo así. Se puede sentir la emoción de todos estos fans que solo están aquí para poder ver si sale Lee Bruce Long de esta casa"

Se abre lentamente la puerta de la casa.

"Oh por dios, alguien esta abriendo la puerta, me pregunto quien será. Es... ... es... ... ... un... UNA MUJER!, UNA MUJER BELLA Y RUBIA ESTA SALIENDO DE LA CASA DE LOS ASAKURA!. Está pidiendo algo, es... es... oh, un micrófono. Se nos esta acercando lentamente. Esta acercando el micrófono a su boca, escuchemos lo que dice"

DE REGRESO A LA CASA

"¿QUEEEE?¿QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO ANNA AFUERA?" grita manta

"guarda silencio manta, escuchemos lo que dirá Anna"

AFUERA

"Muy buenas noches. Mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama, y soy la nueva representante de Lee Bruce Long. Estaremos cobrando 10 dólares el autógrafo de Lee Bruce Long, y si quieren una foto con el, serán 20 dólares, por favor, hagan una fila detrás de la puerta, guarden compostura, o sino serán 30 dólares, ¿esta bien?"

En lo que termina Anna, las sientas de personas que se encontraban, se forman rápidamente.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Lee Bruce Long está sentado en un escritorio firmando cientos de autógrafos

"Muy bien Lee Bruce Long, sigue así y no tendrás que limpiar los baños" Le dice Anna

"tienes suerte Lee Bruce Long, Anna nunca nos quita sus castigos"  Dice Yoh 

"Muchas gracias. El que sigue" Dice Lee Bruce Long mientras que coge una foto. "¿Para quién es el autógrafo?" y no responde. "¿Para quién?"...

"Para Jun Tao, por favor"

Manta voltea rápidamente y dice: "¿¿¿TAO???, ¿ERES ALGO DE ESE NIÑO LLAMADO REN TAO?"

Yoh sale de la cocina

"¿Qué te pasa Manta?" Le Dice Yoh

"ESTA MUJER ES PARIENTE DE REN TAO!!!"

"¿Ren Tao?... Aaah si, el niño que casi me mata"

"¡¡¡ PERO COMO LO PUEDES DECIR CON TANTA TRANQUILIDAD!!!" Dice Manta

"Yoh Asakura, por fin nos encontramos, jm, te ves muy débil, no se como le pudiste causar tantos problemas a mi hermano Ren"

"¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?" Dice el joven mientras que agarra una espada de madera que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto.

"La familia Tao me ha mandado para destruirte, al parecer eres una amenaza para nuestra familia... Mi nombre es Jun Tao, y soy una Taoista"

"¿Una Taoista? ¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunta Yoh a Manta

"Los Taoistas son las personas que tienen el poder de manipular los cuerpos de los difuntos para que obedezcan sus ordenes, ellos los manipulan poniéndoles una serie de pergaminos en la frente, cada uno sirve para ordenes distintas, para pararlos, para que se defiendan, o incluso para atacar"

"Exacto" Dice la hermosa mujer, 3 zombis salen detrás de ella. "Yoh Asakura, ¡¡¡DEFIÉNDETE!!!"

Los tres zombis saltan a atacar a Yoh. El difícilmente se cubre los golpes de los zombis. Toda la gente empieza a gritar y a correo como histéricos

"Bueno, es hora de pelear enserio... AMIDAMARU!" 

"SI!" Contesta Amidamaru apareciendo tras de el

"¡CONCEDEME TU ALMA!, ¡FUSIÓN DE ALMAS!" Yoh mete el alma de Amidamaru en su pecho "ahora si!"

Yoh salta ágilmente y corta los pergaminos de los zombis.

"Ahora si, ¿quieres continuar peleando?" Le dice Yoh a Jun.

"Mj, hasta crees, la pelea acaba de comenzar... creo que es hora de que conozcas a mi zombi mas poderoso"

"¿Tu zombi mas poderoso?" Dice Yoh "Me muero por pelear con el"

Jun toma unos pergaminos con las dos manos.

"Sal de donde quieras que estés, mi mas fuerte zombi, ¡¡¡AMIDAMARU!!!"  

"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!, ¡¿AMIDAMARU?!" Grita Yoh

Toda la casa de los Asakura empieza a temblar. "Ten cuidado Yoh" Le dice Manta. Las tablas del piso empiezan a romperse, algo comienza a salir del suelo. Se ve el cabello, la cara no se puede ver bien por un pergamino que se encuentra en ella, aparte la cubre el cabello. Sale completamente, y es idéntico a Amidamaru. Amidamaru sale del cuerpo de Yoh y dice:

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?¡¿Por qué tienes mi cuerpo?!"

"jm, este zombi fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, es uno de los zombis mas fuertes de mi familia, hace cientos de años, la familia Tao engaño a las personas por las que trabajabas solo para que te mandaran a matar y guardar tu cuerpo solo  para una persona especial que se convertiría en la Taoista mas fuerte y poderosa de todos la primera mujer Tao" Dice Jun con un tono orgulloso.

"Con que eso fue lo que pasó ¿eh?, pues yo ayudare a mi amigo Amidamaru a vengar su muerte" Dice Yoh

"Amo Yoh"

Yoh hace la fusión de almas una ves mas.

Jun solo cruza las manos y dice: "Amidamaru!" Y el zombi levanta la cabeza y todos ven su cara y notan que el ya no tenía ojos, su cara estaba pudriéndose, ya no tenía labios, solo se le ven los dientes, Jun grita: "¡¡¡ATACALOS!!!"

El zombi empuña su espada y se lanza hacia Yoh.

"TEN CUIDADO YOH" Grita Manta

Yoh se lanza hacia su lado izquierdo para esquivar el golpe, pero el zombi logra cortar su espada y le hace una cortada en el pecho. El joven grita fuertemente de dolor, siente como si lo hubieran quemado con un metal ardiente.

"Amo Yoh, ¿se encuentra usted bien?" Dice Amidamaru

"No... te... preocupes por esto... Esto no es nada"

"ATACALOS UNA VEZ MAS, AMIDAMARU!!!" Grita Jun.

Amidamaru saca su espada, listo para hacer la cuchilla de Amidamaru. Yoh lo observa, solo sonríe y dice "¿listo Amidamaru?"

"Por supuesto, amo Yoh"

Los dos, Yoh y el zombi, se preparan para atacar. Ponen sus manos derechas en la espada , todos guardan silencio...

EN LA MENTE DE YOH

"Amidamaru... tengo un plan" Dice Yoh

"¿Cual es, amo Yoh?"

"Es muy peligroso, pero..."  Dice en un tono muy serio

"¿Pero?"

"No, no importa lo que pase"  Dice cambiando su rostro serio a una sonrisa.. "Lo que quiero que hagas es..."

DEVUELTA AL PLANO GENERAL 

El zombi corre hacia Yoh., cuando este grita: "¡¡¡AHORA!!!" Yoh corre hacia el zombi, se barre y pasa por debajo de las piernas de el. Amidamaru sale del cuerpo de Yoh y se mete al del zombi. Amidamaru zombi se detiene.

"¿Y que se supone que harás con eso? ¿darle mas poder a mi zombi?" Dice Jun. 

"No exactamente, ahora Amidamaru" Dice el joven muy confiado.

Amidamaru se detiene... lentamente remonta su mano con dirección a su rostro para retirar el pergamino. Cada vez mas lentos los movimientos...

"¡Amidamaru!"  Grita Jun. Solo con el sonido de su voz, el zombi se detiene ya cuando iba a llegar hasta el pergamino. Rápidamente Amidamaru se pone recto, agarra su espada y corre hacia Yoh.

Anna sierra sus ojos. Yoh alcanza a cubrirse con su espada

"¿Qué pasa Amidamaru? ¿por qué no sigues el plan?" Dice Yoh débilmente.

"No lo se amo... no me puedo mover... esta mujer es muy poderosa"

"Inténtalo... no resistiré... mucho en esta posición"

Afuera de la habitación se encuentra Ren Tao, observando todo lo que sucede.

"Amo Yoh... perdóneme.."

Manta le dice a Anna muy desesperado: "¡¡¡Por favor ayuda a mi amigo Yoh!!!!"

"No"

"¿Pero por que Anna?"

"Si Yoh no puede pasar esta prueba, no será el elegido para ser el shaman king y tampoco mi futuro esposo" Dice Anna fríamente, mientras que por dentro esta temblando de miedo de que Yoh pierda la batalla.

"Aléjate Amidamaru" Grita Jun... 

Toda la habitación se queda en silencio... Jun le otorga otra espada al zombi, para que así tuviera dos espada para pelear. Yoh y el están a una buena distancia, Amidamaru empieza a hablar...

"Amo Yoh, por favor no reciba otro de mis ataques, ¡se lo ruego!"  Y empiezan a correr lagrimas por las secas mejillas de el.

Yoh solo suelta su espada... y coloca en su cara la sonrisa de siempre. "Amidamaru, yo confío en ti, se que podrás detener el ataque antes de que llegues a mi... yo confió en ti Amidamaru..."

"Amo Yoh..."

"¡¡¡Atácalo!!!" Grita Jun. Amidamaru corre hacia Yoh... hacen contacto...

Amidamaru está pegado con Yoh...            ...                ...              ...                 ... Todo esta silencioso. Las lagrimas de Amidamaru caen sobre el joven Yoh... 

"No fue culpa tuya Amidamaru... al contrario... fue mía... Yo fui el que ideo el plan..."

"A... a... amo... amo Yoh..."

Yoh levanta para ver la cara de Amidamaru... "Has terminado tu misión en este mundo, lo siento mucho... te extrañare..."

Se le cae el Pergamino a Amidamaru y se transforma en polvo... su alma sube rápidamente al mas aya...

Cuando se transforma en polvo, se puede ver el cuerpo entero de Yoh Asakura... Es ahí cuando todos se dan cuenta que las dos espadas que traía Amidamaru, ahora se encuentran atravesando el abdomen del joven...

"¡¡¡YOOOOOOH!!!" Grita Anna con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y corre hacia el...

Yoh cae al suelo bruscamente. Anna llega y se tira de rodillas a su lado... Dice mientras que pasa sus dedos y manos por el cabello del joven... "No... no... no te... no te preocupes... Yoh, no te pasará nada... vas a estar bien... te... te lo prometo..."

Llega Lee Bruce Long a ayudar. Agarra una espada para retirársela a Yoh, lo hace rápidamente para que Yoh no sufriera, pero fue inútil.. el joven grita del dolor. Continua con la otra espada, y vuelve a gritar, ahora mas fuerte...

"Anna... anna... ¿dónde estas?"

"Aquí estoy Yoh, aquí estoy a tu lado..."

"lo siento mucho, perdóname..."

"¿perdonarte de que?"

"Perdóname por ser tan débil... y por no lograr ser el shaman king que tu deseabas para que vivieras con lujos y comodidades..." Yoh empieza a toser sangre.

"Amigo... Yoh... no te mueras, soy manta... aquí estoy..." Dice el pequeño Manta...

"Manta... muchas gracias... por ser mi único amigo..." Yoh pone su vista hacia el techo... cierra los ojos... y lo único que dice es...  "Que callado es el silencio..." .

**FIN**


	3. ENCUESTA 2

HOLA!! 

AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VES CON UNA NUEVA ENCUESTA PARA EL FIC  "QUE TAL SI..."

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMERO DE "QUE TAL SI EL REGALO DE JUN TAO HUBIERA SIDO EL CADÁVER DE AMIDAMARU", SI NO LO HAN LEIDO, LÉANLO! Y ME DEJAN REVIEW ALERT O ESA COSA PARA QUE ME LLEGEN LOS REVIEWS A MI MAIL SI? BUENO, ASI DEBE DE SER EN LAS ENCUESTAS TAMBIEN.

EN LA ENCUESTA DE ESTA VEZ, HABRÁ UNA COSA DIFERENTE, HABER SI ENTIENDEN, AQUÍ ESTAN LAS OPCIONES DE ESTA ENCUESTA:

------------- QUE TAL SI ANNA FUERA OTRA COSA APARTE DE SACERDOTISA**  (_dicha por Adriana ,ardillagil@hotmail.com_) +**

"QUE TAL SI LAS PELEAS DE SHAMANES FUERA CON DOS ESPIRITUS A LA VEZ"

"QUE TAL SI PILICA FUERA SHAMAN"

PARA LOS QUE NO ENTENDIERON, EL PRIMER "QUE TAL SI..." QUE TIENE UNOS ------------ LA PROPUSO LA PERSONA QUE ESTÁ ENTRE PARÉNTESIS. ESTA OPCION SERA DEFINITIVA, EL "+" SIGNIFICA QUE ESA OPCION SE SUMARA CON LAS QUE ESTAN DEVAJO DE ELLA, USTEDES VOTARÁN POR LA OPCION QUE QUIEREN QUE SE SUME CON ELLA, OK?

TAMBIEN YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ALGUNAS DE SUS PROPUESTAS. 

BUENO, NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJAR SUS VOTOS Y SU "QUE TAL SI..." QUE QUIERAN QUE HAGA, ESTA BIEN?

SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES:

GOTEN SAOTOME

P.D. VOTEN, VOTEN!!!


End file.
